


Making New History

by catsandspacestuff



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspacestuff/pseuds/catsandspacestuff
Summary: This is the first meeting of my OC Kaliska and Spider-Man. I'm gonna tie in her knowing Peter as well so stay tuned!





	Making New History

“-now this purchase was a whopping 828,000,000 square miles of rich, fertile land that was ‘acquired’ by the French from the Spanish whom had lost their sway in the world as they spread themselves too thin.” The marker squeaked against the whiteboard as she wrote out important notes for the class. “To give you a better idea, this land stretched all the way from the Mississippi River to the Rocky Mountain Range. For the English, this was a _huge_ win in their westward expansion.” Turning back towards the class, she leaned her backside against the metal rim of the whiteboard. 

“Of course, for the Native populations, this was the real beginning of the end.” A wry smile touched her lips. The silver bear claw bracelet on her wrist suddenly felt heavy, much like it always did when discussing the history of her ancestors. “While the previous usurping of land was certainly impactful, much like people today there was a feeling that perhaps these newcomers would die out; they didn’t know the land, weren’t accustomed to the weather or the illnesses. But, as we know, the English were resilient and resourceful. Unfortunately, they weren’t going to have _anyone_ tell them that this new country in the making wasn’t theirs.” 

Kaliska paused for a moment, allowing those who were taking notes to catch up. She idly tapped the marker against her open palm as she mulled over her next words. Dark eyes roamed over her students, her heart softening at the concentration she was receiving. It was moments like this that made her proud. Most would think that a room of sixteen year olds wouldn’t give her the time of day when it came to history. In her experience, people their age certainly _do_ care, they just need to understand their place in the world and why that’s important. 

“Now, with all this land, what do you think the first thing they decided to do with it was?”

A number of students answered in unison; “Settle it.”

“Correct! But, President Jefferson and his party were faced with a bit of a dilemma. See, this land came with a nasty warning- ‘it’s rogue and dangerous and filled with people who do not want its new tenants there. People weren’t exactly chomping at the bit to move out into the great unknown. So, what do you think was the proposed solution?” 

She now folded her arms across her chest, eyes sparkling with amusement as her class began talking amongst themselves about what they would do in this situation. As she surveyed her students, her gaze drifted towards the window. The soft smile on her lips fell as she made eye contact with a large black crow that was perched on the sill outside. Its chest heaved, mouth open as it tilted its head this way and that. Desperation and panic washed over her as it began to caw at her. Kaliska snapped her head back towards her students as she pushed herself back onto her feet.

“Everyone get down!” she shouted, earning initial shock and confusion. “I said _get do_ -”

Before she could finish the glass shattered, screams erupting into the air as the teenagers ducked into the isles between their desks. The sickly thump of a body hitting the opposite wall had students scattering towards the door. She was already there to hold it open, arm swinging to usher frozen classmates. 

“Go to the gym! Remember your drill exercises! Go, go, go!” Kaliska shouted, snapping her class into action, all the while her eyes on the man in red and blue who was making his way slowly to his feet. The last of her students made it out of the classroom before she closed the door to lock it, automatically getting in between the door and the masked vigilante. Her heart was pounding in her ears as he stood to his full height, shaking his head with a groan. 

“Are you alright?” she asked his way, causing him to look up at her, the eyes on his mask expressing what she read as surprise. 

“I-yeah I’m-” He didn’t have time to finish that sentence before the rest of the glass was shattered inward. Kaliska raised her arm to protect herself from the spray, her face turning towards the door as the sting of glass lodged into her arm and side. With the broken shards came long, thick tentacles and a balding man with a menacing smile. A pale green claw came to grab Spider-Man by the throat only to slam him against the wall, causing a significant dent in the plaster. 

“There you are you obnoxious little prat!” the infamous Doc Ock hissed as he snaked his way into the classroom. The other man grasped uselessly against the thick tubes around his neck. When Spider-Man went to shoot at him with his web, both wrists were taken and trapped against his sides. The villain gave a baleful laugh, head tilting to the side in mock pity. “What’s wrong Spider- _Boy_? No snarky quips?” 

The tentacle around the hero's’ neck tightened, earning a strangled grunt as he tried desperately to kick the Doctor back. Panic rose in Kaliska’s chest at the sight. This was not going to end well if something didn’t change. Dark eyes flew to her purse, the image of her Uncle’s old bone knife burning a hole in her mind. Slowly, she peeled herself off of the wall space between the corner and the white board and quietly slipped the blade from its sheath and in between her belt and her jeans. The Doctor didn’t seem to notice her at all, his attention fully on the hero in his grasp. Spider-Man, on the other hand, did. 

His white eyes widened slightly as she slid around to the front of her desk. There was something pleading on his mask, almost as if he were telling her to _‘please, for the love of God, just run’_. Still, she continued, knowing that this might be his only chance. Slender fingers grabbed the legs of one of the tipped over chairs and, hurling it with all her might, she watched as the blue plastic collided with the side of Doc Ock. 

The man gave a gurgled grunt of pain as he swayed away from her before he turning his attention to her. Green glassed eyes reflected her figure, a snarl morphing into a wicked grin. She merely set her jaw, hands balling into fists at her sides as he turned to face her fully now. 

“Little _girl_ ,” he began, inching closer to her, “this fight currently has nothing to do with you. I suggest you walk out that door and keep it that way, hmm?” the man tried to purr, his tone simply falling flat into something sickly sinister. Her lip curled at his words, fire burning in her eyes as she reached to wrap a hand around the shaft of her knife.

“ _You_ broke into _my_ classroom and endangered _my_ kids. _You_ destroyed _my_ window and _my_ desks and _my_ projector. So from where I stand, this absolutely includes me, you pompous clown.” she spits, earning a choked laugh from the man in red and blue and a growl from the other. 

The look on his face is cruel as a tentacle is thrust towards her; a move she had been waiting for. Acting quickly, she sidestepped and slashed the rubbery flesh of the tube as the claw collided sharply with her desk. Hot air hisses past the cut, the Doctor yelling in frustration. It was the opportunity she was hoping for with this act, dark eyes confirming what she imagined as the tentacles trapping New York’s finest hero loosen just enough for him to catch the side of Doc Ock’s face with a web. The villain shouts in surprise, making the mistake of now turning his full attention to Spider-Man who rewards him with two quick webs to the face. The Doctor recoils, letting the other go completely as he moved backwards towards the broken window. Spider-Man wastes no time, pushing off of the wall with all of his weight and lands a kick square in the middle of the other man’s chest, sending him flying backwards and tumbling three stories down. 

Spider-Man gave a laugh as he took a peek out the window to see the villain lying unmoving on the concrete below. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned his full attention to the teacher. She tenses under his stare, hands still shaking with the rush of adrenaline. Kaliska takes a rocky breath as she set her knife gently onto her desk next to her purse, eyes leaving him for a moment. His movements were slow and deliberate as he approached her, a hand extended, palm upward. 

“Hey, you ok?” his voice was soft, the intimacy of it giving her cause to look back up at him. She blinked up at his large white eyes, the realization of how tall he was fluttering through her mind. “Shit, you’re bleeding.” His observation seemed to bring back her nerve receptors, a sting and throb winding up from her open cuts on her body. It wasn’t until she gave her side a once over that she noticed his outstretched hand hovering over her hip. 

“I...it’s ok. Are _you_ ok?” she asked, suddenly reaching out towards him, fingers stopping just short of his cheek. A flush painted its way onto her cheeks as she retracted her hand, his own mimicking her action. The man instead rubbed at the back of his neck, only to visibly wince before tracing his fingertips lightly over his throat. 

“I’ve definitely seen better days, but yeah, I’ll be alright. I just won’t be singing in the shower for a little bit.” The lilt in his voice gave her cause to smile, amusement painting her features. 

“I didn’t know Spider-Man sang.” she mused.

“I don’t sing, I _perform_.” he proclaimed, the grin in his voice clear as day. She couldn’t help but giggle at that, her shoulders already relaxing slightly. 

“Hey, but uh, thanks for, y’know, thinkin’ fast.” His voices dropped back to quiet, almost as if they were sharing a secret. “You coulda gotten seriously hurt. But, I still appreciate it. Just, maybe, don’t next time.” His hands flew up, eyes on the mask going wide as he tried to backtrack. “I mean, if there is a next time. I _really_ don’t want there to be a next time.” 

Kaliska raised an eyebrow, attitude painting over her posture and expression. If it didn’t hurt to do so, she would have crossed her arms as well. 

“And, what, just let you get _killed_? Sorry, but you mean way too much to some of my students for me to let that happen.” Her eyes drifted to the ground for a moment as she continued. “Besides, you do so much for this city, is it so bad to have someone help?” She could feel his eyes on her, though she chose to ignore it for a moment. Unbeknownst to her, her words were earning her a soft smile under the mask. There was a moment of silence between them before his voice filled the space.

“Thank you.” The words were filled with something she couldn’t decipher, his tone causing her chest to ache suddenly. Once more she looked up at him. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt herself letting go of the wall she had built for herself. 

“Of course.” she whispered, soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Kaliska reached out, taking a gloved hand in her own. “If I can ask...promise to be safe? I...wouldn’t want my students to not have someone to look up to.” Cheeks burned as he gave her hand a squeeze, the space between them closing slightly. 

“For you, _anything_.” he breathed. 

Kaliska smiled once more as he pulled away from her, keeping his eyes on her as he took a running leap out of the broken window. She rushed to the edge of the cabinets that lined the window sill to watch as he swung his way away from the school. Below, police cars circled around the now rousing Doctor. It was the last thing on her mind as Spider-Man faded into the city, her smile refusing to leave her face.


End file.
